darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cure Revealed
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Tracks Lifeline Shark comes in to check up on Sparky and her little progeny, "Heya doc." he looks over at Tracks, "Staying out of Runamucks way?" he asks. Tracks looks up at Shark, he raises a hand to his helm in mock despair, "Alas, my curse of beauty is such a burden..." Shark's face is unreadable for perhaps 30 seconds as he processes that, then he grins so wide he shows off his sharp teeth. "Two words, less wax." in a deadpan, neutral tone that betrays that little twinkle in his optics that anyone with half a wit to read such things would take as barely contained humor. Tracks turns his attention back to Lifeline, "I'm serious Lifeline, if you're transporting too much you'll get noticed dangerously quickly. Mayhaps you should have someone deliver the formula or a sample of the cure to Crystal City, a single mech would be able to travel faster with less attention." Lifeline shakes her head no, not immediately registering that Shark is back from running an errand....or something. "The cure is a specific frequency generated by device like that one." She points to a machine that only be carried easily by someone of VERY large stature. Metro-X or the like. There's no subtle way to transport it, and we want to take several to help Crystal City as quickly as possible." Shark looks over at Lifeline and Tracks as he kneels in front of the tank with the eel family and throws them some metal bits in for them to eat. Then at the machine, "Well that could be carried in subspace too by any mechs willing to do doc." Lifeline looks over at Shark. By her expression it's clear that that was an option she'd actually never considered. Why? Tracks probably knows why. Lifeline normally works on such a narrow margin of energon that she can't afford the expenditure to maintain a subspace pocket. "True. But even so, both Bundle and I and as many other medics as can be spare will need to go to Crystal City to help." Shark reads that expression and nods a bit as if to indicate an understanding. "Enough mechs with the capacity for a machine each would be the best route. Ironhide might be able to fit one in him. Sky Lynx could easily carry a few in him. Metro-X could take a couple." Tracks looks at the device, "It's so big... and transporting it will definitely be a hassle. Why not just transport the device schematics?" Lifeline says, "Because they each take a LONG time to build -- several of the parts have to be custom-fabricated. That's where Bundle is now, getting the last of the parts needed to finish building the ones we're going to transport." She nods to Shark, his explanation is the most sound. And, she thinks Metro-X can also transport several individuals at the same time, further reducing their air-presence and chance of being noticed by Decepticons. "Why in Primus' name are the Decepticons trying to stop a medical run to Crystal City in the first place?" Shark stands up, "They are stopping it? I got your reason why, they want to save whoever on their side has the stuff. It's about survival. So if that's the way they are going to play it, I'm reissuing my offer as an escort to you and Bundle when you go to the city." Tracks sighs, it was a chance and apparently too farfetched, "Then you'll be seen, aerial transport is highly risky with Decepticons. Your best bet is to use the underground network to get to Crystal city." He stands up, "And I know the underground tunnels." Shark gets a devious smile on his lips when he comes up with a sneaky, underhanded plan. For now though, he keeps it to himself as he formulates what he's going to need. Starting with finding where the docs have the schematics... oh such a devious mind should not belong to an Autobot! "I know a part of them too, thanks to a tour from Metro-X. So does Ironhide and Grimlock." Lifeline ohs. Right. Air superiority and all that slag. "Well, with that many people knowing the underground routes, we should be able to make it there just fine." Tracks nods to Lifeline, "I'll be able to escort you to the city." Shark throws some more metal bits he been working on into the tank for the eels then turns to the other two. "I'll go study up on the maps that Metro gave me, like to know how we can get there quickly." And of course hiding spots for surprise attacks, which could well happen if their route gets found out. "Lifeline, you or Bundle radio me when you are going over okay?" Lifeline nods to Shark. "Certainly. And thank you." She's still unaccustomed to mechs just up and offering to help, and it shows. "Get some recharge, Tracks. Bundle said he would be back tomorrow, and I've never seen him late for anything." Shark nods his head, "I'll be back for Sparky and her kids later, nearly have their new tank ready. Until then, be in my barracks." then with a little wave, he walks out the door. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Track's Logs Category:Cosmic Rust TP